


Winter & Chocolates

by straylids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylids/pseuds/straylids
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Winter & Chocolates

“Temperatures are hitting a new low in Seoul at this very moment. Citizens are advised to stay indoors and warm up as this cold could…..” the TV in your living room draws out, causing you to shut off at the sound of the monotone weather forecaster.

That night was officially declared as one of the coldest nights in Seoul, with almost every news channel like the one playing on your TV advising everyone to stay in and get as warm as possible. 

You, however, were craving something sweet that very night, which didn’t last long because you realised you were fresh out of sweets as you rummaged through your cupboards. 

Determined, you ignored all warning bells in your brain and head out of your apartment with the goal of satisfying your sweet tooth.

The first 10 minutes weren’t too bad, but with the piled up snow and the cold weather slowly catching up to you, you realised that you needed to think through every choice you made in the future. 

_As long as I get my chocolate……_

* * *

It’s almost as if it was laughing at you - the sign that read “CLOSED” in big red capital letters.

Shops had closed early due to the expected cold weather, owners returning home to spend the cold evening warming up with their loved ones. You, on the other hand, were standing outside a dark store, muttering every curse word in every language you knew. 

With not much choice left, you turned on your heel and headed for home, the cold evident from the white mist escaping your mouth from every breath you let out.

Convinced that no one else would be as foolish as you to come out that night, you started ranting to yourself, having the need to let out all your frustration.

“How could I be so stupid? Why the hell did I have to crave for chocolate at night during a bloody winter!? It’s so cold and I could have just waited till tomorrow morning or something? I swear to god I just want to slap mys-”

“Hey, you okay?”

A soft voice traveled through the silent neighbourhood, making you whip your head around so fast you’re sure you broke a bone.

A blush creeps up your cheeks as you took in the figure in front of you, warming up your frozen face at the fact that you were caught speaking to yourself by a really, really cute boy.

You both stare at each, words unspoken as you think of ways to explain that you weren’t an escapee from the nearest mental institution and that you were just going to get chocolate when his voice breaks your train of thought.

“I’m Jisung!” he says, beaming at you, somewhat resembling a squirrel. You stare at his outstretched hand, trying to recover from your shock and embarrassment, before shaking all thoughts from your mind and taking a hold of his hand.

“I’m Y/n….” you say, shaking his hand softly. 

“Ah! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl!”

Your face heats up a second time in the span of a few minutes, as you hug yourself in hopes to calm your pounding heart.

_Seriously Y/n….. One small compliment from a cute boy and you turn into goo. I bet he’s thinking that you’re an idiot._

“So what brings you out and about on this cold night?”

_Okay, time to sound even more idiotic._

“Uh… I was really craving some chocolate after seeing all the candy on the TV so I came out to get some, but the store was closed and so I had to go back home and I was really frustrated, hence the talking and I probably look like an idiot an-”

“Really!? I was out here buying chocolate too! My friends said I would’ve been the only idiot to do something like this. I can’t wait to prove them wrong!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly.

You just stared at this boy, trying to figure out how the heck one managed to be so cute but handsome at the same time. You had met many cute, hot, handsome guys in your lifetime but no one acted the way he did.

Everyone you had met tried to put on this manly, cool image in front of you. This boy, however, seemed like he had no care in the world, not worrying about what others thought about him and just living his life to the fullest.

Suddenly, a bar of chocolate entered your line of sight, blocking out your surroundings. 

You turn to face him with a questioning look as he holds out a bar of chocolate to you while clutching the other bar for himself.

“For you.”

You stare at the chocolate for a few seconds, before slowly starting to shake your head, indicating that you couldn’t take it from him.

“Awww c’mon! I’m just giving you the extra bar I had! Besides, I know the pain of not being able to eat chocolate,” he said, clutching his heart for effect.

You let out a small giggle at his silly antics and take the chocolate from him, almost able to taste the savoury good in your hand.

“Thank you so much… I need to pay you back for this! How much?” you asked, already opening your wallet.

Jisung reaches and closes your wallet shut, hinting at a refusal to your money. 

“What? You can’t just refuse the money I ought to give you for YOUR chocolate! You barely even know me,” you reasoned out, hoping he would agree with you so that you didn’t have to feel guilty about taking his chocolate.

He scrunched his face in thought, making you believe that he was actually considering what you said. 

“Okay!” he announced, having made up his mind. “Since you feel the need to pay me back and I don’t want to accept your money, how about you let me accompany you home? As a form of repayment for the chocolate?”

You stare at him blankly, your mind still processing his words.

“You….. want to walk me home?”

He nodded, smiling brightly, awaiting your answer.

“Uh…..” you drawl out, shifting awkwardly on your feet. Your instincts were screaming at you, telling you to say ‘yes’ because this boy seemed absolutely harmless. But you had absolutely no idea what was stopping you from getting that consent out of your mouth.

Your prolonged silence gave off a wrong impression to Jisung, leading him to believe that he had just misread the whole situation and that you were thinking of ways to turn him down.

The flustered boy started choking out a “it’s fine if you don’t want to! I was just asking and totally forgot that I’m a complete stranger and that you might not trust me-”, waving his hands around animatedly, trying to get his point across.

This snaps you out of your thoughts and you quickly try to redeem the situation by shouting out a loud ‘YES’ so that you could be heard over the boy’s loud monologue.

At your answer, he stops speaking and just stares at you before breaking out into a wide smile, glad that you agreed.

“I would love to get to know you, Jisung, but it’s getting pretty late and I don’t want you to wonder about… Are you sure you are okay with walking me back home? I live all the way there.” you asked, pointing out the general direction of your apartment, worried about the boy freezing as it got colder into the night.

“Hey, that’s the way I have to go to get back home! Don’t worry about it,” he assured you, patting your shoulder for extra reassurance. 

“Shall we, m’lady?” he asked, putting on a fake posh accent, in hopes of hearing your heavenly giggle again.

And he did.

* * *

Too soon for your and his liking, you both reach your apartment complex after a pretty long walk; distance forgotten because of the conversation you both were immersed in.

It was like you had known him for years. As you both walked down that road, talking about everything and anything, you felt like you connected to him better than you did with anyone else. 

There was something about him that made you feel comfortable. Whether it was his harmless demeanour or his attentive listening. He just made you feel safe.

You both stand outside the entrance to your complex, neither wanting to speak nor part ways. It was a comfortable silence, truth be told.

And Jisung breaks the silence first.

“I really enjoyed talking to you Y/n. Will you let me take you out someday? I’ll even get you chocolate!”

“Bribing me with chocolate huh… Now how can I say no?” you teased, hoping you got your assent across because answering his question directly was just too embarrassing for your somewhat shy self.

But you succeeded because he fished out his phone and handed it over to you, a silent request for your number.

You punch in the digits on his phone, hoping the sound the phone was making was loud enough to mask the sound of your heart hammering against your ribcage. 

“There you go,” you say, handing over the phone back to him.

He grabs it from you, his fingers lightly brushing yours, causing your heart to flutter from his touch and the coolness at the same time.

He straightens up and puts on his silly posh face again, causing you to cover your mouth to stop yourself from erupting in laughter, something you found yourself doing repeatedly from the time you spent with him.

“I’ll be seeing you very soon, Ms. Y/n” he announces, trying to hold back his own laughter.

You both share a mere second of eye contact and it’s like a dam broke, laughter spilling from your mouths, both secretly enjoying the sound of each other’s laugh.

After your laughing fit dies down, you give him a small wave and a smile as you head into your complex, with Jisung watching your retreating figure.

Once he’s sure that you’ve gone in, he stuffs his freezing hands into his pocket, a small smile playing at his lips as he turns and walks in the complete _opposite_ direction; the direction in which he was supposed to walk to get home.


End file.
